


Ladder

by urvogel



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urvogel/pseuds/urvogel
Summary: Vegeta makes himself useful when Bulma is working on one of her prototypes.





	Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> In case you somehow missed the warnings, this is 100% porn. They have sex. That's it. There isn't even any angst.
> 
> Loosely inspired by [some fanart on pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=54347448) by lova阿肉 (user id:12702304)

Bulma was at the top of the ladder when the mandoor to the garage opened and even though she had her back to the door she knew it was probably Vegeta. He never said "Hi" like a normal person would.

"Woman, the gravity room is too weak. When will you be done with the upgrades?"

Even he sounded bored of having this discussion, which was good, because Bulma was tired of having it.

"I _told_ you by tomorrow night, and it's not tomorrow night yet," she called, without looking away from what she was working on. She was enjoying the warm, breezy summer day, trying to find a rattling noise on her newest hovercar prototype. _Something_ wasn't fitting right and she'd written the specs for the design herself, so it had to be some kind of manufacturing flaw. This is what she had been telling herself for hours, though, and hadn't found it yet.

"You _clearly_ aren't working on anything important," Vegeta grumbled, and she rolled her eyes to herself. 

"Not everything revolves around you, Mr. Prince of All Saiyans. In fact, I'm pretty sure the universe revolves around _me_."

She could banter and figure this problem out at the same time. No problem. Bulma Briefs, genius, beauty, billionaire, philanthropist to aliens. She reached up to the peak of the windshield to where it was attached to the roof trying to test the seal of the reinforced glass against the frame and felt the ladder she was on wobble. 

"Woman, you are going to fall and as much as it would amuse me to watch, I am fairly confident breaking a bone or two would hinder your ability to _fix my gravity room_."

"First," she huffed, craining her neck around to glare at Vegeta, "It's not _your_ gravity room, my father and I were the ones who figured out how it works. Second…"

She didn't get a chance to finish, because there was a rush of air and she blinked and he was behind her, grabbing hold of her by the back of her toolbelt. The ladder wobbled. She shrieked and grabbed on to the windshield for dear life, suddenly thinking that it would have been a good idea maybe to crank the hovercar down to floor height while she checked the roof. Slower and inconvenient, but _maybe_ less likely to result in physical injury. Vegeta laughed at her scrambling the way he did whenever he managed to scare someone. She hated it when he did that. She had to get the upper hand again somehow… 

"Hey Vegeta, while you're up here," she said coyly. "How about you make yourself useful and lift me just a titch higher so I can see the top of the roof?"

She thought he would let her go and stomp off, victory Bulma, but instead she felt his hands on her hips and her feet leaving the relative safety of the ladder. She was distracted for a moment in shock as he actually did it, but his grunted "Get on with it" made her blush and turn back to what she was actually working on. She was suddenly aware of how sweaty she was and how little clothing she was wearing in the heat, but she was distracted by finally seeing what she had been looking for.

"Aha!" She slid her hands over the smooth reinforced glass and felt the small warping in the material that was causing it to come unsealed from the frame. "Don't those idiots check anything that comes out of their machines?" she grumbled to herself, grabbing a paint marker out of her toolbelt and drawing a big red circle around the flaw. It wasn't her specs after all! Victory, Bulma! She'd send a picture to the factory handling the prototype as soon as she grabbed her phone...

"So you're done?"

She was startled out of her thoughts by Vegeta's voice very close to her ear. She pulled her safety goggles off and tried to twist around to see him but he pulled her away from the hovercar to float in mid-air, only holding her by her hips, and she flailed wildly.

"What are you doing?!"

"Are you going to go work on the gravity room now?"

"What?! No! Put me down! I'll start on it tomorrow!"

To her surprise, Vegeta actually lowered them down so she could put her feet on the ground, but he didn't take his hands off her waist. She twisted in his grip again, trying to see his face, but then she felt the unmistakable feeling of a _tongue_ on her _neck_. 

"Vegeta!" she shrieked, but she could _hear_ his smirk as he murmured in her ear. "So you're free right now."

She hesitated only for a minute, thinking about how sweaty she was, how she probably stank of oil, but then she pulled off her work gloves and tossed them in the general vacinity of her work table.

"Yeah, okay," she breathed and felt his mouth on her neck immediately, wet and even hotter than outside. This was maybe a bad idea. She had left the main garage door wide open to let the breeze in and the door to the house didn't lock automatically. But it was a Saturday afternoon so there probably wouldn't be any employees around… and Vegeta's hands were roaming south of her cut-off jeans shorts already. She really didn't have the willpower to say no at this point.

She pulled her goggles off her head and tossed them away and tried to turn her head so he'd kiss her, but her hair was getting in the way. That was when he bit her neck and the noise she made at that point echoed louder than she expected. He chuckled and slid a hand down the inside of her thigh. "Vegeta," she whined, grabbing his arm and pushing her ass back against him to draw his attention. "How are we going to do this?"

He pulled away for a moment and then tossed something onto the work bench. It was a foil-wrapped condom, the lubed kind she preferred. Shocked, and slightly impressed, she turned around to face him with her hands on her hips, "You planned this?"

He smirked at her in that infuriating way that suggested he'd won something and she tried not to get distracted by bare chest and how his usual spandex exercise shorts did nothing to hide his developing erection. "A good warrior prepares for any eventuality," was all he said before quirking and eyebrow and making a head motion towards the work bench. She hated it when he got the jump on her, it was much more fun back when they had first met and she could embarress him just by calling him cute. Well, it's not like it was _boring_ now...

She rubbed the side of her neck where he had bit her and walked over to the condom, very aware of how her hips moved. She took a moment to unbuckle her tool belt and put it on the bench and then looked over her shoulder with a grin to make sure Vegeta was watching. And he was, very closely. So she bent over nice and slow in the classic "Oops, I dropped something" pose to untie the laces on her work boots and get them off. Then she just had to pull her gross, very non-sexy socks off. Before she could even straighten up he was already on her, running a hand up her chest and another down her thighs. He nipped again at the back of her neck and she closed her eyes, sighing. Yeah, this had been a good idea after all.

He pushed the fabric of her string bikini top off her breast and fondled it while she rocked back against his dick, feeling it through their clothes. However, it was quickly not becoming enough. 

"Pull the strings on the back," she gasped, reaching behind her own neck to undo the top laces. He took the hint. "The clothing you wear is ridiculous," he grumbled and she laughed. "Like what you wear is any better!"

Her bikini top falling away, she undid the buttons on her shorts and pulled away a bit to slide them off with her underwear. She was tired of not getting to touch him so she turned around and sat up on the cold steel edge of the place where she normally worked, grabbing the condom and just pushing everything else off. Whatever. Deal with it later.

Vegeta's eyes were dark and Bulma smiled, reaching out for him, finally catching him in a kiss. She groaned immediately, drawing a long leg around his waist and digging her fingers into his thick hair. The thought of what was coming made her squirm and he didn't deny her for long. He stopped kissing her only to drop to one knee in front of her, hands on her thighs. She held her breath in anticipation as he spread her open with his thumbs and licked his way in. 

She knew he was masochistic and that's probably why he liked to draw things out for as long as possible before reaching his orgasm, but she was not going to complain. He knew a lot of tricks by now and he undertook them with the focus of executing a battle strategy. She struggled not to close her legs around his head and hold him there, toes curling. She settled for putting one hand on his head and the other fondling her breast, teasing the nipple. She let go of her self-consciousness, her worry that someone would walk in on them, and ground herself against him. "Aaah, aaaaaah!" she cried as her orgasm overtook her quickly, legs locked around his neck. 

As she came down she relaxed and he pulled away, wiping off his face with the back of his hand. He looked like the cat that had got the cream and she could barely move. Win/win. Bulma leaned back on her elbows and caught her breath while he kicked off his shoes and pulled his shorts down over his substantial erection. She thought a little hazily about the dangers of walking around a machine garage in bare feet and then dismissed it. He was Saiyan. What was in here that could hurt him?

She watched, fingering herself a little, as he rolled on the condom and licked her lips unconsciously. She saw his cock twitch when she used her fingers to spread her labia open, exposing herself to him. He growled in response and rushed up to kiss her, tongue thrusting into her mouth while his dick pressed against her stomach. It was a moment before he pulled away enough to align himself properly and penetrate her. She gasped and dug her fingernails into his shoulders, trying to spread her legs wider to let him in. He was thick and it was always tight in the beginning, even with her dripping wet like this. But then he got going and it was easy, so easy to wrap her legs around his waist and just feel it. She was sliding back on the table with every thrust and when her head hit the wall she gasped, "Vegeta, wait—". He grunted in response and slowed, exceptionally self-controlled as always. She put an arm above her head to push her away from the wall again and he caught on to the problem, pulling her so her ass was barely on the table and she had a grip on the edge to hold on. 

When she met his eyes and said "Okay" he started moving again, this time purposefully angling to hit her sweet spot. He knew he could make her scream like this; it was so unfair. She used her free hand that wasn't gripping the edge of the table to grab his ass and dig her nails in a little bit in retaliation and his eyes fluttered closed, the only sign she could take that he liked it. He was too good though, she had already had her first orgasm and the second one was easy. She threw her head back to bare her throat and he growled, releasing one hip to reach between them and touch her clit, all it took to make her come again. 

He only paused for a moment to let her recover before grabbing her ass with both hands and lifting her off the table. She squawked in a rather undignified way and scrambled to wrap her arms around his shoulders — not that he would have dropped her. He kissed her hard and posessive while she flexed her legs around his hips, riding him and doing her very best to overwhelm him the way he already had done to her. It was when he groaned against her mouth that she knew he was close. "Oh, god," she moaned, desperately close to her third orgasm and pressing herself against him in an effort to make it happen. She hit that peak and squeezed down on him, making him almost shout, grinding into her hard enough to hurt, shaking as he came. 

"Oh, god," she moaned again, very pleased, this time going boneless as he chuckled in response, slowly lowering her down onto the table on her back and pulling out carefully. Even after sex he was meticulous and responsible, wrapping the condom in a piece of paper towel and tossing it in the garbage. She just laid there and watched him, moving her body bits at a time and enjoying the sight of his nakedness. The heat had left off and the breeze was still blowing, feeling amazing on her thoroughly drained body. 

In the process of collecting his discarded clothing he looked over at her and gave her what could maybe be called a smile. She smiled back blissfully, thuroughly pleased with herself. Yeah, she'd upgrade his damn gravity room. 


End file.
